List of Case Closed volumes (1–30)
'' tankōbon, released in Japan by Shogakukan on June 18, 1994.]] Case Closed, known as in Japan, is written by Gosho Aoyama and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. The first chapter appeared in the May 1994 issue and the series is currently ongoing, with 714 chapters published as of November 18, 2009. 696 chapters have been collected into 66 tankōbon volumes and published in Japan by Shogakukan. The first volume was released on June 18, 1994, and volume 66 was released on November 18, 2009. The cover of each volume features the central character, Jimmy Kudo, in the form of Conan Edogawa. Each volume also includes a "Gosho Aoyama's Mystery Library" feature at the back, providing a one page biography of a fictional detective or criminal. In North America, Case Closed is licensed by Viz Media. Thirty-one volumes were released between September 7, 2004 and September 15, 2009. Viz continues to release the series bimonthly. Volume list |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123371-6 |LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-327-7 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} |Summary = High school detective Jimmy Kudo is really good at solving crimes. His best friend, Rachel Moore, is worried that one day he'll get in too deep, but he casually brushes off her concern. After noticing two suspicious men in black clothes at a festival murder scene, Jimmy sights one of them later and decides to follow him, only to be attacked from behind. The attacker, a crime syndicate lord, force-feeds Jimmy a newly-developed, undetectable poison instead of killing him outright. But instead of the poison killing him, it turns his body into that of a grade schooler. To prevent a followup attack on him or his family and friends, Jimmy adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa, one that he must use even in front of Rachel. He quickly finds that no one will listen to a child, and is forced to solve crimes through Rachel's incompetent P.I. father, Richard Moore, with help from Dr. Hiroshi Agasa's voice-modulating tie and his own ingenuity. Along the way, Rachel reveals her true feelings to him, and he vows to do whatever is necessary to get his original body back and return her feelings. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123372-4 |LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2004 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-587-3 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Conan must contend with the murder of a man who burns to death while the prime suspect has the perfect alibi; he helps a seemingly sweet and innocent girl look for her missing father; and he still has time to explore a haunted house with some of his new friends from elementary school! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123373-2 |LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-589-X |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Jimmy, Rachel and Richard take a vacation aboard a cruise ship, but little do they know that the patriarch of the wealthy Hatamoto family is about to be murdered. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123374-0 |LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-632-2 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Bloody murder is committed at a museum, reproducing a scene from a gruesome painting. Then, Conan finally finds the Men in Black that shrunk him... on a train that they're about to blow up! Finally, Conan and his friends find a treasure map that leads them on an adventure throughout Tokyo... and into the hands of Italian gangsters! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123375-9 |LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-633-0 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = A vicious murderer whose face is covered in bandages is on the lose. Will Conan be able to catch him before he strikes again? Later, Conan's friends Rachel and Serena want to blow off some steam but they get more than they bargain for when they discover murder at the karaoke box. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123376-7 |LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-838-4 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = It's Conan versus the Night Baron! Who is this mysterious masked man? And why does he know Conan's true identity? Plus an investigation of an extramarital affair leads to bloody murder! Also, Conan's elementary school friends decide to become super sleuths when they form the Junior Detective League! But will they get into more trouble than they can handle? }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123377-5 |LicensedRelDate = September 8, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-59116-978-X |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = On a remote island, a job request comes in from a pianist who's been dead for over 10 years. Can Conan solve the case of the cursed piano? Later, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be Jimmy's girlfriend. The only problem is, Conan's never seen her before in his life! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123378-3 |LicensedRelDate = November 15, 2005 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0111-2 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Conan enters a mystery contest where he must be the first to discover the true identity of the enigmatic Night Baron. But the fun and games end when the contest turns into a real-life murder. Later, Rachel's high school teacher is about to get married. But the wedding bells stop ringing when someone tries to murder the beautiful bride. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123379-1 |LicensedRelDate = January 17, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0166-X |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = The Junior Detective League takes action! While playing hide and seek, first-grader Amy discovers a chopped-off head. Will Conan and friends be able to save Amy from a serial murderer? when Richard Moore attends a reunion of his college friends, one of them ends up with a bullet hole to her temple and a gun in her hand. Was it suicide or murder?! Later, Conan, Richard, and Rachel attend the birthday party of the daughter of a wealthy financier. But Conan's deductive skills are put to the test when the birthday girl ends up missing and someone turns up dead. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-123380-5 |LicensedRelDate = March 21, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0316-6 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = A diplomat is found dead in his study and Conan's on the case. But what exactly happened? The elder statesman was definitely murdered, but the door and windows to his private chamber were all locked from the inside. How in the world did the killer escape? Later as if that wasn't bad enough, Conan and his pals get swept up in a missing person caper at the local library. Murder, kidnapping and drug smuggling aren't exactly the sorts of things condoned by librarians. What's the connection? Conan thinks he knows the answer but he's got more pressing things to worry about-like escaping the deadly grasp of the fiendish miscreant! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125041-6 |LicensedRelDate = May 16, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0441-3 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Stuck in the middle of a forest, Conan, Rachel, and Richard seek shelter at a temple where a Tengu (long-nosed goblin) is said to have murdered people. That night, the elder priest is found dead, hanging from a beam in a room with an incredibly high ceiling. No one could possibly have hanged himself from up there, and it couldn't be the work of any other human. Could the mythical Tengu really have done it? Also, a murder occurs and a strange women named Eva Kadan is a suspect. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125042-4 |LicensedRelDate = July 18, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0442-1 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Doc Agasa takes Conan and his young Junior Detective League pals to an old, abandoned mansion for a treasure hunt. When the pint-size investigators find a mysterious box, they open it and discover it is full of smashed toys and a violently stabbed teddy bear! Conan follows the trail of clues and runs smack-dab into a dead old man in an attic! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125043-2 |LicensedRelDate = September 19, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0443-X |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = It's summer! Conan and Rachel are invited to Serena's family beach house. Serena's sister has a fiancé with a family beach house next door, who plans to introduce his bride-to-be to his father and brothers that weekend. But plans go awry when Conan witnesses the fiancé killing his father! To add to the confusion, it turns out the suspected murderer is one of three identical triplets! Can Conan figure out who the real murderer is? Later Conan and his friends go to watch a Gomera movie in the making, but a murder occurs and the producer is dead. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125044-0 |LicensedRelDate = November 21, 2006 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0444-8 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = When a master magician commits suicide his wife suspects foul play and pays a visit to private detective Richard Moore's office. The culprit is one of the dead magician's three assistants. Can Conan find out which one of them had something deadly up their sleeve? Plus, Rachel takes Conan's glasses off while he is sleeping and discovers Conan looks just like a young Jimmy Kudo! She begins to grow suspicious and another mystery comes. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125045-9 |LicensedRelDate = January 16, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0445-6 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = During a school field trip, Conan and Rachel end up in a mountain cabin with several members of the teaching staff. Conan gets quite a surprise when he answers the doorbell and a frozen teacher's corpse falls into the house! To add to the mystery, a strange letter is written on the teacher's hand, which sends another of the educators running to his room. Shortly after, he's found dead too! Later, Conan runs into a famous singer who is later kidnapped. After solving it, Richard comes upon a murder of a man in a loan company. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125046-7 |LicensedRelDate = March 20, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0881-8 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Conan meets his trickiest adversary yet when the Sebastian Financial Group hosts an exclusive party on the lavish ocean liner the Q. Selizabeth. All 500 guests are wearing a copy of the priceless jewel the Black Star pearl. One pearl is the real thing. And one guest is also the notorious thief Kaito Kuroba, aka Phantom Thief 1412, who is bent on leaving the event with one very expensive party favor. Can Conan save Serena's family heirloom from a master thief who's also a master of disguise? }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125047-5 |LicensedRelDate = May 15, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0882-6 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | |L・N・R | }} |Summary = A mysterious letter brings Conan and his friends to a mansion full of beautiful clocks that aren't quite behaving themselves. As Conan attempts to figure out what's wrong with the timepieces and who wrote the letter, he uncovers a tale of treasure, thieves and a family tree with very twisted branches. Plus, a famous actor's wife meets with an unfortunate accident right in front of Conan, who takes on the mission to find out about her sudden demise. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125048-3 |LicensedRelDate = July 17, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0883-4 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = At a mystery-themed college party, a fire threatens the life of a pretty freshman--and Conan suspects arson. But Rachel is more worried by the discovery that the victim has a past with Jimmy Kudo. Can she compete with Jimmy's beautiful, brilliant first love? Then the Junior Detective League stumbles upon a counterfeiting operation led by a woman in black, and Conan finds himself on the trail of the shadowy crime syndicate that turned him into a kid--not to mention the scientist. Anita Hailey who created the de-aging formula! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125049-1 |LicensedRelDate = September 18, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0884-2 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = At long last, Conan has located the scientist responsible for the formula that turned him into a kid, Anita Hailey. Trouble is, she's taken the formula herself--and she can't change back! Together, Conan and the diminutive doctor track down a floppy disk that may contain the secret to curing their condition, only to find the former owner crushed under a fallen bookshelf. Can they crack both the locked-room mystery and the locked disk? Afterward, Heiji invites Conan, Moore and Ran for sightseeing in Osaka. They then meet Kazuha Toyama, Heiji's childhood friend who mistakenly thought that Ran was Heiji's girlfriend. A series of murders have been occurring in Osaka. When Conan and co. find a man guilty of a murder 20 years ago, he tries to stab Ran, but Conan leaps in front of her and thus is stabbed instead. However, he is saved by the lucky charm that Heiji gave him earlier. Elsewhere, Heiji confronts the serial killer. When the murderer tries to commit suicide, Heiji manages to stop him, but is shot in the stomach. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125050-5 |LicensedRelDate = November 20, 2007 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0885-0 |ChapterList = | | | | }} |ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Conan is baffled by a murder at a snowbound mansion--and with stage magicians for suspects, anything seems possible. Is this really a case of murder by magic? As the mini-detective tries to conjure up a solution, he doesn't suspect that he's about to cross paths with an old nemesis! Then Detective Moore's dream comes true: he's going to see his favorite singer, Yoko Okino, in concert! But he's forced to cancel his big night out when a girl dies in a locked bathroom. Is it a case of suicide...or revenge? }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125491-8 |LicensedRelDate = January 15, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1456-7 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary =On a plane ride, Rachel falls asleep and remembers Jimmy's first case. Later the Junior Detective League are given a tour of the police station by Harry Wilder and Miwako Sato. Later the station receives a phone call and a woman is murdered, the Junior Detective League accompany the case. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125492-6 |LicensedRelDate = March 18, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1674-8 |ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} |Summary = While on a train, a killing and a recent robbery lead Conan to believe that both events are tied to a mystery novel that his father once wrote, but never published. Then, while staying at the beach, a mysterious man attacks Serena Sebastian! Can Conan find out who the killer is before he strikes again... and succeeds? }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125493-4 |LicensedRelDate = May 20, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1675-6 |ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Surely the Junior Detective League can't get into any trouble at an afternoon monster movie. But when a man in the audience dies, Conan and Anita realize that the real monster isn't the big green behemoth on the screen. Then Rachel gets her own movie moment, playing Rose--minus Jack--at the prow of a glittering ocean liner. When a suspicious explosion kills the romance, it's time for Conan and teen detective Harley Hartwell to make sure that the passengers' hearts will go on! }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125494-2 |LicensedRelDate = July 15, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1676-4 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Takagi chases down a criminal and tries to find evidence, but learns there's a bomb that Agasa is about to push the button to. Conan tries to solve a case where a man dies in a bathtub due to an electric shock. During the case, Ran acts weird towards the doctor making hints of romance. Later, the black organization strikes and a man is murdered at the hotel. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125495-0 |LicensedRelDate = September 16, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1677-2 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |VolumeExtras = |Summary = Conan, Ran, and Sonoko are out skiing when a murder occurs in the bathroom. Conan finds out the mysterious dying message and reveals the culprit. Heiji and Mouri are hired by a family to investigate a curse of the Spiker King where people who have committed crimes will commit suicide in the same room by hanging. The family who lives in that house believe that the last attack was a murder. Then, Ran is practising for a play with a Black Knight who will kiss her. Conan notes how she has been suspicious about him lately, noting she might have figured out his identity. The Detective Boys are taken by the professor to celebrate the year 2000. Inside the cave, they witness some criminals hiding a body. Conan is shot in the process. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125496-9 |LicensedRelDate = November 18, 2008 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1678-0 |ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Ran gives her blood to Conan, realizing they share the same blood type, Conan plans on revealing his identity to her until Ai tells him his consequences. She gives him a third and safe choice. During the play, a man is murdered. Kudo Shinich reveals himself, but it turns out to be Heiji in disguise. The black knight reveals it was murder, and under it is Kudo Shinichi. Later Shinichi takes Ran to a restaurant and is about to tell her something but a murder gets in his way. Afterwards his body reverts back to normal before he could tell her. Returning to his normal life, Mouri receives a case involving a music box playing "Come Spring". }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125497-7 |LicensedRelDate = January 20, 2009 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1679-9 |ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | |"TTX..." | | }} |Summary = Enjoying a day at the hotel, Mouri is framed for a crime and depends on his ex-wife Eri to solve it for him. Miwako Sato's father's murder case is about to close and Miwako has one last day to try to find the killer. At the same time, an arsonist that likes to set things ablaze appears. With the Detective Boys, they will solve the two cases. Later at the Arcade, a man is dead and Conan needs the evidence to subject the culprit. At the arcade, they meet a suspicious person called Jodie Starling. After Genta is lost in the forest the Detective Boys split into groups to find him. Mitchsuiko and Ai find a bear cub and a corpse shot by a gun. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125498-5 |LicensedRelDate = March 17, 2009 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2196-2 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = The case continues and the shooter is identified. Later there is a case about a mysterious woman who wants to find a man to get her picture back. Upon arriving there, they find the man dead. After solving the case, the woman is revealed to be Heiji's mother. Heiji tags along one of Kogoro's cases to Fukui Island, also known as Mermaid's island. Later, a woman walks out of a payphone and is beaten to death by a man and his bat. When Inspector Megure hears the comment of how useless the police are, he gets a flashback of an incident. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125499-3 |LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2009 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2197-0 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = The case continues and Inspector Megure's past is revealed. Later a bus is hijacked with bombers and Ai sense a black member nearby. A dog is kidnapped and the culprit is in the house. Conan gets to meet his soccer idol but a murder occurs. }} |OriginalISBN = 4-09-125500-0 |LicensedRelDate = July 21, 2009 |LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2198-9 |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = On a train, Takagi tries to admit his feelings to Sato. As they ride the train transporting a drug suspect. They meet up with Rachel, richard, and Conan. the drug suspect tried to escape by faking a suicide, but it turns out to be a murder. Kogoro is invited to a mansion full of famous detectives by Kaito Kid! Along with the detectives are Saguru Hakuba. Later, Genta is followed by a killer and the Detective Boys are out to find who he is. Later, Rachel and Serena are making pottery for their loved ones, and a murder occurs at the pottery shop. Conan knows who the murderer is but has to find evidence to prove it to the police. }} References Case Closed volumes (1–30) id:Daftar volume dalam seri Detektif Conan (1–30) zh:名侦探柯南漫画列表